Camera Killing
Jamie clutched onto his cleaver harder. The man came into his view; he was holding a large ax. Jamie jumped onto him like a vulture swooping onto its prey, slashing the cleaver into the other man's throat again and again. "Ahhhhh ahhhhh!" screamed the man in agony. He fell onto his knees. Jamie went behind him, put the cleaver to his neck and slit it from ear to ear. The man fell onto his stomach, chokguytfytdfukyfing up blood as his now dead body spasmed. Jamie then proceeded to hack the mans head off. Blood was all over Jamie and his hands but he simply ignored it. Putting down the used cleaver he picked up the ax and began his mission. "That was beautiful. That's my boy I like that. Hacked his fucking head clean off! 5 stars," came a voice from one of the many speakers attached to the walls, "Who the fuck are you? Where am I?" said Jamie as he looked into one of the many CCTV cameras. He didn't know where he was. His head was pounding, he had woken up in a cold, empty room just half hour ago. All he knew was what the man on the speaker had told him; "People in here are here to kill you, they want to slaughter you like a pig, so you better kill them first." To prove he was not lying he had all the bodies of all the previous people to play "the Killing Game" stacked up in the same room Jamie woke up in. The man had told him this would be him if he didn't "play by the rules". Jamie looked around him; he appeared to be in an abandoned prison of some sorts. There were open and closed prison cells on either side of him as he walked through a long empty corridor. On the walls were words such as "Kill" And "Whore" written in blood, the prison stank of an unknown smell, the lights were blinkering on and off. Suddenly, from out of no where, a man jumped out of one of the open cells slashing a hook at Jamie's throat. "DIE DIE MOTHERFUCKER," screamed the man as Jamie dodged the attacks. The man was wearing a strange Halloween mask which had blood stains all over it. He was topless and covered in self inflicted cuts. "COME HERE LITTLE GIRL, I WANNA PULL OUT YOUR WARM STUFF!" said the crazy man as he swung the hook at Jamie's face. Jamie stepped back and swung the ax at the mans leg, almost snapping the bone in two. "AHHH MOMMY, MY LEGS GOT A BOO BOO!" screamed the man in agony. "GO ON FINISH HIM, TAKE HIM, CUT HIM UP!" screamed the voice from the speaker as the man tried crawling away. Jamie knew he had no choice; he walked up to the psycho and, using his strength, he brought the ax down onto the man's other leg, slicing it clean off. The man howled in agony and began hopping like a fish as his blood gushed out. "MOMMY, HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME, MAKE VOICES STOP!" The man was clearly crazy, thought Jamie as he spoke like a child. He stepped over the man and sliced his head off, ending his life. "That's it. Send him to hell, we'll make a snuff star out of you yet, but I want more gore, more gore! You see the doors ahead of you? Walk through them. Go on, move your fucking ass. Move it! There's no way out of this unless you listen to me." said the voice from the speakers. Jamie walked towards the doors out onto a stair well. Down stairs was blocked buy a iron gate, with no key in sight. He took the stairs up. All along the walls were arrows written in blood saying "this way" followed by a smiley face. After following more bloody arrows he came out into a hall way. A man stood outside a door with his back to Jamie; an arrow above him said "KILL THIS DUMB FUCK." Jamie was now killing by instinct. He snuck up behind the guy and plunged the ax into the man's skull, killing him instantly. Everywhere he went, cameras were watching him. "Ahhh yeah, that's the spot!" said the voice as he kept on walking through the prison. "This is almost over, don't worry." the speakers said as Jamie walked through a set of doors into a large dinning room. Suddenly, a man jumped onto his back, sinking a large knife into Jamie's kidneys. Jamie fell to the ground in pain. He looked up at the person who did it; he was wearing prison clothing. Another man approached the two, holding a hand gun. "Well done. Both of you have been real stars tonight, have you not?" Jamie knew the voice straight away; it was the same one he had heard over the speakers. "What ever. Do I kill this punk, or not?" said the other guy as he hovered over Jamie's dying body. "You said you would let me go a couple days ago. Why the fuck am I still here?" said the man holding the knife. "I make the rules, not you. I am going to let you go...however, in a body bag." said the guy with the gun, as he shot the man with the knife in the head, causing his body to slump. He then walked up to it and fired another couple of shots into his body before turning his attention to Jamie. The man was short and obese; he worse a gas mask over his face to conceal his identity. "And now for you...you gave me a good show, me and my clients loved it. You have a real talent for killing, my boy. A real talent! But now I'm afraid that this is the final scene in your life. Night, night." the man said as he slowly raised the gun he was holding and aimed it at Jamie's skull. Jamie tried to move. He tried pulling his body away but it was no use, as he sat in a pool of his own blood. The man walked up to him, put the gun to Jamie's temple, and fired. Category:Dismemberment Category:Beings